Talk:Virmire: Assault
I edited this sentence, but it was reverted: "However, they offer some condolences for the loss squadmate however, they are half hearted." While this phrase gets the point across, I feel that the use of two "howevers" in a row makes it awkward to read and, really, isn't proper English. I believe that changing it to "However, their condolences for the loss of the squadmate were half-hearted" has the same meaning, reads smoother and works just as well within the same context. If someone reverts it again, I'll respect that and won't change it, but I felt I should make my case. 04:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This text is misleading, or might be a mistake: " Eventually you arrive at a dialogue wheel with paragon and renegade dialogue options. If you use can use either option then do because you not only get the points, but this will help later in the game." There are no red or blue dialogue options in the conversation with Saren before the fight. :Yes there are, they appear in the last dialogue circle before the fight on the left half (on the right are options like "How could you do this?" and "You betrayed the Council!"). If you haven't seen them, you probably didn't have high enough Charm or Intimidate. PikaShepard 19:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a little odd the way you can get the options to show. Once the "Investigate" option shows, you actually have to pick "It's already happened" / "You are indoctrinated" (top right option) and then the charm ("Join me") / intimidate ("Sovereign will betray you") options will show. Parochy (talk) 19:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "Race Against Time: Sovereign" redirect When I find a link in for the quest "Race Against Time: Sovereign" it redirects to this page. However, this page doesn't include any information about the parts of the quest that are conducted during the "detained" visit to the Citadel. What is the history of this? A redirect makes it seem as if there was a moderators hand in this. Byrnt 18:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :That is because it changes from "Race Against Time" to "Race Against Time: Sovereign" after talking to Sovereign on Virmire, hence why it redirects here. The Race Against Time mission is the overarching mission of Mass Effect, similar to how the Stop the Collectors one is for ME2, and both interact with the story and overlap with almost every other mission. The information about the Citadel Lockdown is contained in the Mass Effect Guide, and would be inappropriate to put into this article given the fact this mission ends after you leave Virmire, which by our guidelines, ends the mission and the content related to it. Note that "Race Against Time: Conduit" redirects to the Ilos: Trench Run article after you talk with Vigil, because that is where that mission takes over. Race Against Time: Final Battle is somewhat of a moot point because it is its own article given its content and what it covers, the final evens of Mass Effect. Lancer1289 20:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Addendum: I should have mentioned this in my first comment, or at the undo about an hour and a half ago, but here's another very good reason. Not everyone does Virmire last. Some people do Noveria, Feros, or Therum last instead of Virmire. Remember you need two plot worlds completed to unlock Virmire, and you can choose to go there right then, but you can also complete the third plot world and then go to Virmire. So, this content isn't in this article for yet another good reason. Lancer1289 22:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I completely understand completely. Almost can't believe I did that. But would it be acceptable to provide a link to the guide in this page, and, if so, where? Byrnt 01:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately no because of what I already stated. Because Virmire could be done as the third, instead of fourth plot world, a link to the guide is subjective, unnecessary, and irrelevant in a guide about the second half of the Virmire Mission. Remember that you can go to Noveria, Therum, or Feros after Virmire if you didn't do it before. Lancer1289 02:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Enemies at the Different Locations? I'd be glad to see some kind of rundown on the numbers and types of enemies at the locations where the story splits (the main entrance or the underworks - the only thing the page sates is the sewers is the better option; the AA guns and the bomb site - I could not find any info regarding this). It could be interesting in respect of the expected XP and loot (something like the guide about "how to get the most XP on Noveria" should be neat). If I make a comparsion and add it to the talk page, would anyone be so kind as to verify it? 21:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I've just made a walkthrough on normal difficulty (I don't know if that matters at all), and at the bomb site, I had 1 Geth Juggernaut, 1 Geth Prime, 1 Geth Destroyer and 2 Geth Snipers. At the AA guns there were 2 Geth Destroyers and 2 Geth Shock Troopers (and possibly something else that was killed before I got there). 21:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Return to bombsite bug. I encountered a bug in which I killed all geth but no cutscene happened and the battle with Saren never started. Anyone else encounter such a bug? I don't know what caused it either.--Alpha Lycos 07:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :This is interesting, but I've never seen it anywhere or encountered it myself. I might suggest running around the entire platform a bit and see if it triggers. Lancer1289 15:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If memory serves, I ran into the same bug once, I just reloaded a save and everything worked fine.--Xaero Dumort 20:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea I reloaded the save an everything worked fine.--Alpha Lycos 01:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, old topic, but I can also confirm that this bug exists, at least on the 360 version. I'm sure it happened on my first playthrough too. Reloading a save appears to be the only resolution. Perhaps worth a mention in the article? --Bluerock 23:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Race against time: sovereign is redirecting here. I'm not familiar with wiki editing so I won't even attempt to fix it. Anyone else willing to? :That is because that is when that specific journal entry updates. Because we don't need a seperate article to cover the exact same content, it just redirects here. See the Race Against Time page for why it does so. Lancer1289 02:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Possible Trivia So, I've found dialogue indicating that it was possible to save both Ashley and Kaidan at some point in the game's production. It was obviously far enough into production that Mark Meer, Raphael Sbarge, and Kimberly Brooks all had recorded dialogue. Should this go into a trivia section here and/or on the Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko pages? TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Where the Hell Are the Other Crew? I know that this is simply a case of what TV Tropes calls "Gameplay and Story Segregation," but according to the narrative, where the heck are the party members who aren't being used by either you or Kirrahe? For every other mission, they're presumably still on the Normandy (which is rather silly, but at least logically coherent.) Here, though, we see them in the base camp before the mission, so they can't still be on the ship, and then you can switch them into your party right before the big end fight, so they can't be with Kirrahe. In my case, I kept Wrex alive and used him and Tali up until the party switch, then swapped them for Garrus and Liara for the last battle. Is the implication that they were invisibly following behind you? IMHO, they should have explicitly made both Ashley and Kaidan unavailable from the beginning, given you the same squad all the way through, and had all the party members you didn't pick go with Kirrahe. 21:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :They returned to the Normandy, which was parked somewhere out of sight (Joker mentioned that they were 'grounded'). Remember that whichever team member you did NOT send with Kirrahe will be the one guiding the bomb down the Normandy's ramp. [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 19:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC) No enemies when first entering bomb site When I enter the area where the bomb is planted, I encounter no enemies at all; I only get the dialogue from Joker before he comes in to land a few moments later, followed by the cutscene. I have enough time to quickly run around most of the area, and there is definitely nothing there. This has been the case on every playthrough, on all difficulty levels from Normal up, playing the ME Trilogy on PC via Steam and via Origin. The article states there should be several enemies: "Head to the next door and open it to reveal a large empty space that holds several Geth Troopers, Geth Rocket Troopers, Geth Shock Troopers, and a Destroyer or Juggernaut on higher difficulties. When you take them down you are treated to a cutscene." Can anyone else confirm this happening? -Sophia (talk) 14:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :You know what, I wonder if that paragraph is just conflated with the part from "Back to the Bomb Site" section coming up (where the very geth described DO show up). Because I don't remember fighting geth TWICE in the same place. I'll check next time I'm on ME, but I'm guessing this isn't a "bug" but a "mistake in walkthrough". Cattlesquat (talk) 21:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Dead team mates gear It seems logical that you would lose the gear on the team member who has to stay behind and die. Not that logic always dictates such things in games. Could someone add a line here as to whether this happens, and if so, at what point is the last chance to swap it out for expendable gear instead? 14:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) XP Imbalance My edit was reverted, which is fine. But I was surprised when I discovered that the bomb site fight offers exactly double the XP of the AA tower fight. It's not a trivial difference, and seemed worthy of a mention in the walkthrough, especially since walkthroughs often mention ways to maximize XP. Anyway, sorry to cause any trouble. FYI I did test this both on Casual and Insanity and had the same outcome. Gourmetrix (talk) 16:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Fate of Kirrahe Im sick of clueless ppl falsly editing the article when it comes to cpt Kirrahe. There is ONE single trigger that decides his fate. THE GETH FLYERS. Kill them and he survives. Dont kill them and he dies. Yes its that simple. It doenst matter if you disrupt the coms, raise the alarm or do any of the other stuff. The flyers are the only trigger.